stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorenzo Meets Frankie
Lorenzo attempts to engage Frankie in epic battle. Initial Setting: Purple District Timeline: Followed by And Then Frankie Decked Him *Lorenzo Does A Few Moves And Sends A Fireball At Frankie's Butt *Frankie sambas away. Don’t even gaf. Frankie’s butt may be very hot, but what else is new? B) ackk oh no what LMFAO *Lorenzo :I *Frankie B) *Lorenzo Does A Jig *Frankie “You look dumb. Stop that.” >BI *Yuki` stealth touches Frankie's hair. *Lorenzo B) “This Is How You Look. I'm Copying You Bro” B))) *Frankie NO. “You clearly can’t dance.” *Lorenzo “No Dude I Totally Have The Power To Copy Moves. And I'm Totally Doing It Right Now. This Is Exactly How You Look.” *Frankie “Kid, I think ya might be blind er somethin. I can get ya to a Vendy, if ya like. Unless it's like... genetic or somethin. Hm.” gosh I’m rpan w/ Crevs I can’t even believe it Omg Qq ; < ; heee *Lorenzo Stops Dancing And Grins Like A Doof. “That You're Admitting You Look Ridiculous Dancin', This Is A Tune To My Ears Hombre. I Ain't Dissin On No Styles And Here You Are Raggin' On Your Own! It's Like, Dang, Yo Ni Necesito Que Decir Nada (I Don't Even Have To Say Anything) Hahaha” *Frankie “Kiddo, you need ta calm down before you hurt yourself. Does your boss know you’re out here makin a fool of yerself? He should really keep better track of his kids.” Frankie never jigs, and had no clue what you’re talking about, bozo. *Lorenzo Keeps Laughing And Continues To Dance. He Attempts To Do The Charleston And Just Trips Over Himself, Falls Gracefully Into A Breakdance Move And Uprights Himself, And All The While He's Just Laughing And Staring At Frankie Casually Not Taking Frankie Seriously XD *Cross has this in common with Lorenzo probably XD *Frankie ...The kid's clearly drunk. Friendly enough, though, in a kinda idiot punk sorta way. "You em... need help gettin home or somethin, pal? Didn't realize ya were corked." *Lorenzo keeps laughing, doing some flips away from Frankie, decides to run up a wall and backflip off of it while he's at it too. "I ain't corked man, nise que es eso." *Frankie Ok, so this kid was crazy. Probably gonna hurt himself too. Least it saved Frankie the effort later, maybe. He slowly backs away from the laughing UG. *Lorenzo suddenly has a devious look on his face and front flips towards Frankie, flames following his movement. He was trying to provoke the guy, but he was being stubborn. "Damn Essey Es Como Si No Sabes Como Peliar." *Frankie puts out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Look, kid, I don't really go in for pickin' on the mentally unstable." Oh. Fire. How fun BI *Lorenzo starts to laugh, but it's less mirthful and darker than before. "Damn, You Can't Even Tell The Difference Between Someone Trying To Fight You Or Jam Deaf? Mierda Man, I Gotta Spell It Out For You Or What?" Lorenzo Casually Associates Mental Instability With Jam Deafness *Frankie looks at Lorenzo still in dry good humor. The kid was itching to fight. Why? Colors seemed enough for the UG, but Frankie didn't really care at the moment. "So you're saying you're jamdeaf, then?" Didn't mean Frankie wouldn't mock him though. *Lorenzo sends a fireball straight at Frankie, smoothly moving into a couple of moves as he does so, building up his Vibe. "Carajo, I Really Gotta Spell It Out To You Joto?" He releases another burst of fire and attempts to get closer to Frankie to attempt to provoke him once more. "Quiero. Peliar. Con. Usted." "I want. To play croquette. With. You." LMFAO XD XDD “I. Want. To Fight. With. You” It's What It Translates To "I want. To sew dresses. With. You." ok I’m done LMKFAO *Frankie taps sideways and- aw jeeze fire was annoying- Aaaand his sleeve’s caught. Dammit. Ow. FUCK OW- Ok. Enough. "Look asshole, if you're gonna gabble at me, throw a little tantrum, at least have the decency to keep your moves tight." He swings his hips and begins a tight Cha Cha, glowing brighter with each sway. Still no attacking. "Sloppy. Jus' sloppy," he critiques, sounding bored. *Lorenzo falls into a handstand, spinning in place to force Frankie away, flames circling him as he does so. "My moves are tight (-er than yo momma) maricon," he barks out, the sudden glowing of his opponent exciting him – he was always up for a good battle after all. Lorenzo HAS TO ONE UP FRANKIE *Frankie has never bothered picking up Spanish, and he wasn't about to start, not for this clown. "You keep saying words that mean absolutely nothing to me, boy. " He tuts with disdain at Lorenzo's dancing, and continues undulating. "Look, Mack, I don't really go in for random street brawlin, but if you'd just care to continue with your weak moves, I spose I could give you pointers..." He couldn't seem to take any of this seriously. Actually the whole encounter was rather fun, sides his suit, which had honestly seen worse from Frankie’s own vibe. *Lorenzo flips into standing position and let's out a snort, sparks flying as he does so. "Ey, Fresca, I'm not here to get taught, so you better hurry up y defender te or I'm going to school you, comprende?" Lorenzo follows this statement up with the moves from 1:00 to 1:04 from the video. *Frankie tuts again. The UG was so eager, it was kinda endearing. Damn. At this point, not fighting felt a little like kickin a puppy. "Sure kid, sure. Comprende." He throws off sparks of his own, and spins. A weak electric waves whirls around. Not enough to do much harm, but it looked impressive. *Lorenzo frowns at the electric waves- he bounces away from them with ease, and he could FEEL the weak vibe coming off of Frankie. "Chingado, What's It Gonna Take To Get You To Fight Me Guey? I'm All In Your Territory And Yet You're Backing Away?" Lorenzo glares at the Mafioso before an idea hits him, he grabs the spray paint bottle in his pocket, conveniently placed there that very morning and makes a move for the wall. It was painted purple. The entire area was. "This place needs a little more style anyway." Mindless Youthful Vandalism lolol XDD LFMAO. Lorenzo Is Dumb. It's Ok . He's Got A One Track Mind And Is Loyal As Fuq. Lorenzo Is A Dog. Like A Rottweiler Maybe Lorenzo are you picking fights?? X) *Cross heard dogfights *Frankie thinks that boy is the cutest puppy adorable eeeeeee Omg. Frankie Why XD *Frankie he's all eager and kinda just... *Lorenzo Bark Bark *Frankie Yes, exactly. Yappy *Cross bark >:V Cross is probably on a leash :l Tied to a bike rack >:| baw this is… um. Gonna be the opposite of what Lorenzo wanted. I’m sorry *Frankie steps and is really just enjoying himself dancing without feeling any serious sense of danger from the enthusiastic man. "Sorry, pal, just can't seem to get worked up over some small fry like yourself." He laughs inappropriately at his own pun. Ah-?? When the UG punk reaches for something, Frankie stiffens, prepared to get serious. He watches intently to see what kinda weapon- …a can of paint. "Ahahahahaa- well howd'ya like that, an artist. Lessee what ya can do then, kiddo." Despite his mocking tone, he watches Lorenzo eagerly. Frankie loves the arts. *Lorenzo is not actually versed in any artwork, so he only really writes out some slanderous sentences and words calling the Funk Mafia punks and maricones, then proudly claiming the territory as UG's. However, he can't help but grow continuously irritated by this Mafioso treating him like a kid, and turns towards him, grimacing. "Ey, I'm pretty good eh? You'd look good in orange too!" Lorenzo flips towards the other man, brandishing the spray paint like a weapon, attempting to get it on the Mafioso. *Cross does not understand whyfore Lorenzo calls his faction macaronis. Macaroni is wonderful. if orange. Maricon Is A Slang Term For Fag :I Lorenzo Is Not Very Smart *Frankie thought he'd misspelled macaroon. *JaeSun facepalms *Frankie is disappointed at the lack of effort in the graffiti. "Huh… so lazy.. tha's just letters-!!! Gah- W-what the hell!? Are you five???" He cha chas the hell back from the paint mist, favoring speed over accuracy. Amusement mixes with fury, and he sparks and sparkles in turn. He begins building a charge in earnest. Long as the kid was holding the can, this'd be more than easy. Frankie jumps. When he lands, a thick branch of his vibe shoots out, going directly for the metal. If it didn't dissuade the fool, at least it'd explode the damned can. kkk cha chaing out of danger's way. Hahaha *Frankie cha chas like a boss B) Fleeing with Style. *Lorenzo grins with enjoyment at the anger on his enemy's face, finally he was able to get something akin to the right emotion out of him. Lorenzo begins to dance in place with anticipation, waiting for an attack so he could (finally) engage the Mafioso. It normally wasn't this damn hard to get one to fight him, that was for sure. Lorenzo attempts to jump out of the way of the electricity, but it's attracted to the metal in his hand - he feels the hairs on his body stand up and he is jolted backwards, immediately letting go of the can. Fuck, he'd forgotten about the metal conducting electricity thing - and then bad goes to worse when the damn thing explodes. It coats anything in a five feet radius in orange paint, including Lorenzo. "HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE-" *Frankie realizes a bit late that while his suit might be resistant to burns, the paint was another story entirely. Panicked, he backs up to avoid the results of his own handiwork, but when the can pops, he's spattered with tiny drops of orange, glaring on his black suit. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FU- He looks with fury at the UG. Who is literally orange now. All over. Good lord. Frankie explodes with unrestrained laughter, unable to speak. Omg Lmfao Frankie. I Hope You Realize By Not Fighting Him You're Just Making Him Like Hate You XD *Frankie kinda how he rolls. Haters gonna hate. Frankie makes sure of it. sorry :( X3 No No It's Good Keep Going. Lorenzo Is An Idiot Lmfao *Frankie moosh Crevs god I love him already *Cross Pth hupreads did somebody’s mother get called a whore? LORENZO GOSH yus :| *Frankie But hey, that don't mean she wasn’t still a lovely lady. Jeeze *Lorenzo stares at his now orange self in shock and embarrassment, flushing when the Mafioso begins to laugh. He can feel the heat rise in his cheeks, his face twisting into a snarl. "Shut the FUCK UP FUCK MAFIOSO!" Lorenzo's hands flare up ... but... paint is flammable while wet and.... "NO ME JODAS- PINCHE-" I'm Sorry Lorenzo But... You Are Embarrassing. I Mean... Seriously... Dude.... Wtf LOL oh nooooo DID HE SET HIMSELF ON FIRE!????!! MAYBE ; O ; BABY YOU ARE ADORABLE OH GOD i-im sorry all I can see is a comical fireball with eyes Ohgod. *Lorenzo drops himself onto the ground and STOP. DROPS. AND ROLLS. Or You Can Say. Drops It Like It's Hot. B ) *Frankie tries to compose himself, with very little success. Eyes tearing with laughter, he /does/ manage to stop himself once the punk begins to howling at him, just in case the kid was going to pull somethin- He’s set himself on- Oh my- OH MY GOD IF ONLY I COULD REPLAY THAT MOMENT FOREVER AND EVER. Doubling over, eyes streaming, Frankie screams with laughter. this is what I thought of ok LMFAO EEEEE SCREAMING XDDD Guys I Can't *Lorenzo Crev Is Now Dead *Frankie after what seems like minutes of riotous laughter, Frankie breaths raggedly and pulls himself together, and approaches Lorenzo. Maybe he was fire vibe, but this couldn’t be healthy. Frankie’ll pull him to a Vendy and send Lorenzo back to his tiny boss before the kid manages to kill himself somehow. *Remi throws a bucket of water out the window at them, and follows it with, "God damn kids!" *Lorenzo shoves Frankie away, flaring up again once he wasn't on fire, the paint, now dry, no longer a threat. "NO ME TOQUES- DEJAME EMPAS" His hands ignite, and he tackles Frankie over to the ground, ready to burn that smirk off his face. Lorenzo Then Gets Doused With Water ? ??????? *Lorenzo ... .` _ `. *Frankie It’s all good until Lorenzo tackles him?! "AH KID STOP- STOP!" About to electrocute the brat, he is now very suddenly soaked. Frankie sparks uncontrollably due to the water and he looks very very sullen as he shoves Lorenzo off, glaring and popping. Standing, he drips, sparks, and hisses wildly. “Mr. d'Aubigne, I wish to speak with you later,” he calls calmly. BI *Remi “Yeah?” l8< did Remi cockblock their makeout session ... yes XDDDDDD Hahaha *Remi totally did. yes this is precisely what happened B) *Remi shouts out, "If you don't stop this BS I'll throw the bucket at you two, too." Remi brandishes it. Remi exists solely to ruin everyone's fun. *Cross skates from work, taking a different route from home and.. okay he was a little misplaced but there was really only one way to learn a city and that was walk I- ... he hears shouting. Cross hmmmm.... ahh, he could kill some more time and see what the noise was. *JaeSun is walking back home after a shift at the Eclipse or sth idek *Dustin suddenly sneaks up behind Sunny. "Hey there! Did you just get off work?" he suddenly jumps on Sunny, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. *JaeSun GNERK- He waits for his heartrate to return to normal. "...hello *Dustin." 8| *Lorenzo is shoved away, his face contorted into a snarl. The water begins to come off of him as steam, he is so angry... "WHAT, YOU RUNNING AWAY?" Lorenzo snarls at the Mafioso. He turns to look up at the man who threw something at them. "QUE? YOU WANT SOME TOO? I'LL TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON." Lorenzo angrily dances and spins, doing complex moves – his vibe fueled by his anger, the temperature near him increasing to almost dangerous levels. He Is Just. So. MAD *Dustin chuckles. "Sorry did I scare you?" he asks, only somewhat sorry. *JaeSun "Huh? No, no, nooo." Yes. "...yeah just finished, heading home now." *Dustin chuckles. "Cool cool, didn't think you walk down this way. Then again, I don't know where you live." Just then he hears some commotion up ahead. "Hm I wonder what's going on?" he wonders aloud, leading the both of them to the noise. *Cross skates lazily around a corner, backward, like he's edging in ~innocently~ on the source of the shouting. He doesn't recognize this foreign language's owner. WHO SEEMS TO BE HAVING GRAFITTI PROBLEMS HAHAHAohshitFrankie'shere *Frankie glowers at Remi, and taps a foot as if impatient. He performs a large hand motion and flares brilliantly for a moment. When the light dies, he hisses with steam and anger. "Mr. d'Aubigne, what the /hell/ do you think you were doing??" Ah-? Suddenly heat. The boy was on /fire/. Again. Frankie cackles, but backs up away from the inferno. Frankie facepalms. Great. This had just gone from silly entertainment to an actual problem. Maybe if he could talk him out of it... "Now kid, this is no time for a tantrum. Just a bit of water, see?" Best negotiator. *Remi is safe in a high up window! "Yeah? Y'think beating up some old guy will get ya points with the chicks or what?" MAYBE THIS IS HIS APARTMENT. He's just trying to sleep; old people need more sleep. Stop making such a racket. To Frankie, he snarks, "Tellin' you both to shut it in my own special way, and doin' the damn fire department's job." WINDOWSLAM. *JaeSun was hoping to avoid whatever was going on but... he follows Dustin anyway. *Frankie "OLD MAN I'M GONNA-" Window slam. Frankie seeethes. "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU REMI YOU ARE IN FER IT, ASSHOLE" He shouts up at the closed window. *Dustin hears some shouting, something about beating up an old guy. "Huh I wonder what's o-" he asks aloud when they turn the corner, and sees a very angry Frankie shouting above him, and a guy that looks like he's on fire. "...huh." *JaeSun ok time to turn aroun- is that guy wearing orange. JaeSun shoots Dustin a quick 'wtf is going on' look, and wonders if he can get in trouble for not helping a flaming factionmate. *Cross wheels up alongside Frankie "Who the fuck was zat bastard? Like the Grouch or somezing. Whoops haha is. Guess he hasn't had a heart attack yet." he looks up. *Lorenzo 's eyes even seem to flare, he is in no listening mood. He wants to fight, and if this Mafioso wasn't going to oblige - well, let's just say he wasn't in any mood to take no for an answer. "OLVIDA TE DEL VIEJO, YOU'VE GOT OTHER PROBLEMS," Lorenzo snarls,falling into a spin that he has no intention of stopping, spinning flame after flame towards the Mafioso. *Frankie crackles and fizzles and is beginning to lose his cool, and fucking great, now Cross is here and he hates ''Cross and just wants to leave this UG who has ceased to be amusing and. FUCK. "That bastard's Mr. d'Ab-" FUCK!!! He grabs Cross roughly and tries to drag him away from the whirling heat. Frankie manages well until his leg catches fire. He yelps and falls, taking Cross down with him. *Cross was GOING to get out of the way but he doesn't offer much resistance when on skates. He wheels right on over as... Frankie actually tried to save him some trouble. "FICK WHAT ARE YOUDOING-" whud. on the ground, he sees fire and mindlessly tries to pat it out. He'd had one too many incidents with fire to not ignore everything else and extinguish it and then Remi hooks up a hose to his faucet and brings it to the window. lolol don't spray Frankie it'll accidently cause a black out or somethin hahaha XD But his leg's on firrre. *Frankie ; o ;REMI YOU ''DO CARE SHHH DON'T TELL. hosing Cross just makes him slightly less horny if it’s cold enough :|… I wouldn’t bother, douse Lorenzo instead (I mean HELP FRANKIE YEAH) XDD lolol (WHOS SIDE AM I FUCKIN ON) your own, Cross ... this makes sense. Damn Guys Sorry. Lorenzo Is Like A Dog… You Get Him Riled Up He Just. Keeps. Going XD < u > An Untrained Dog Lmfmao Some Boss Needs To Get In Here And Tell Him To Stay. *Frankie would totally be empathy bros if he wasn’t such an ass I suspect cross might let Lorenzo cahm doon *Cross pth offers a delicious squeaky toy What, How Would Cross Do That :U delicious squeaky toy. *Lorenzo Gnaws On? *Cross punches at. Cross also doesn’t shuttup ever *Dustin raises an eyebrow at Lorenzo. "Hm. My mom has that same power. Not quite as powerful though, mostly cuz she's old," he chuckles. "Though we should contain the fire just in case it gets out of hand huh?" he asks rhetorically, his eyes glowing. *JaeSun is just going to shut up and watch 8| *Frankie snarls at Cross who is hitting his burning leg. "Stop stop STOP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Oh. It's out. Ow. Ok. "Um. Thank. er." NO TIME FOR THAT, THERES FIRE. Frankie hauls Cross up and tries to prepare for the walking bonfire. Frankie drags Cross around cause... no reason ok *Dustin connects with Lorenzo, and redirects the fire...hmmm...redirects it upward! Where it peters out and dissipates into the air. *Cross is hoisted to his feet again, which skitter on the asphalt as he was not the one trying to stand up "Gagh, careful he's gonna - " the fire flies away from them for round two. "Uhnn? Whatever-" he grabs hold of Frankie's arm and works on stealing the man's burn injury - it's surprisingly quick, like something peeling away from Frankie, no doubt. Cross's arm has a gold haze along it for a moment. "Hey, UGGER! YOU WANNA PLAY?" *Lorenzo sneers at the Mafioso's, casually not noticing that some of his flames didn't meet their mark. "If Play Means Beating Tu Pinche Cara Into The Ground Then Yes!" Lorenzo feels something restraining his power, he glances around and notices the feeling of being pulled, he looks around for the source and sees /another Mafioso, his sneer turning into a grimace. "Ah, Ya Miro.... You Can't Fight Without A Whole Gang Of You Attacking At Once Eh? Cojeme Right." Even though he was riled for a fight, Lorenzo recognized he was out-numbered... And he could feel something was altering his powers, but how.... He flares up to keep anyone thinking of getting close away from him. "What're You Waiting For Then Fuck Mafia?" *JaeSun double facepalm *Dustin "Sorry!" he calls out, "I didn't want you to burn the buildings nearby! Maybe you two should take it out on the street..." *Remi is grateful for Dustin's preventative actions, for he is in one of the said nearby buildings, and does not wish for it to catch on fire, as he is trying to sleep. And he just won't deal with this shit while he's trying to sleep. Remi is fine dealing with burning buildings while he's awake, though. *Lorenzo turns towards the new voice, walking towards him. "Are you saying you're the one making me mess up? Maricon, I'll give you something to redirect!" He flares up again, ready to attack once more. *Dustin "Uh..." He wasn't on planning to fight this hothead, but he keeps his connection, just in case the guy DOES throw a fireball or something at him. *JaeSun waves halfheartedly. "Hey - just - could you just – oh crap" JaeSun is very afraid that Lorenzo is going to fry them both "Look UG I'M UG ok ok stop" *Lorenzo acknowledges JaeSun almost instinctively. He's wearing orange after all. *Dustin keeps his eyes on Lorenzo, feeling his vibe flaring energy all around him. Good thing he has experience with fire vibes, his mom can have quite a temper as well. *Frankie's fury fades slowly as the pain in his leg and arm slide away. It is replaced with intense annoyance. He looks at Cross, but with the burning UG in front of them, this wasn't the time to berate Cross for hurting himself on Frankie's behalf. BUT /LATER/, .... He peers calmly at the pillar of useless flame and the furious Lorenzo. "Thank you, Mr. Malitowski. I do believe you may have saved this entire street. I'll be sure that you are rewarded for your work here tonight." He's really just not up for this bullshit anymore. *Cross looks back, forth, at Frankie, at Dustin - he gets his wheels back on the damn ground AS THEY SHOULD BE, letting go of Frankie. "I have no idea what the fuck he's saying, so if he's calling for a fight after that request, you'll have to enlighten me." He snarks to his now-healed teammate, and waits patiently. For now. He had a nice little burn to return to it's owner should ... whoever this guy was decide not to back down. He could stand to fight one-on-one. *Frankie "Alright, Mister UG. You have proven yourself a powerful dancer tonight. Showed off some nice moves, did your faction proud, all that jazz. But as you can plainly see, you are outnumbered and outgunned. How bout we call it a night, kid? 'Fore things get nasty?" Actually serious now, he keeps his face and tone blank. *Lorenzo bares his teeth at this newcomer. "Let go of me now, whatever you're doing, Para!" he goes to throw a fireball at Dustin, but stops when he hears that IRRITATING VOICE, turning his gaze back at the electricity user. He didn't want to cede ground, he wanted to fight! "This wouldn't have ended up this way if you'd just fought me Sparky, what's so hard about doin' your fuckin' job anyway??? Isn't that what you Mafioso basura supposed to do, fight us UG, Diablos!" But he knew when a fight was going to end dirty, especially with all these Mafioso's ready to triple team him. "Next time do your maldita job and I'll do mine, yeah?" Lorenzo turns away and stomps off, his vibe seeping off of him in anger. *JaeSun heaves a huge sigh of relief you don’t even know *Dustin quickly redirects the fireball up into the sky. "...Huh. So you /were/ supposed to fight him?" he asks Frankie as he walks up to him. His connection with Lorenzo weakens as Lorenzo walks away. *Frankie "No, Mr. Malitowski. It is /not my job to fight punks just cause they ask. And before Mr. D’aubigne interfered, the only one the boy was endangering’ was himself." He tries to keep the growl out of his words. *Remi’s APPARTMENT WAS IN DANGER OKAY. *Dustin "Good call. I don't think the buildings around could handle that sort of energy," he muses aloud. Good thing he showed up, he thinks to himself, before things got potentially nasty. *Frankie Tch. Well, obviously, Malitowski. But Frankie merely nods politely to Dustin. *Remi's window opens again and he reappears. "This crap all over and done with now?" He's tired and haggard, and needs his... beauty sleep. STOP TALKING OUTSIDE HIS WINDOW. *Frankie’s poise is shattered by Remi. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO BACK INSIDE," he nearly screams. *Dustin winces at this exchange. One of these days, he will buy Frankie a drink. And all will be all right. LOL daw *Cross "He still burned you. You gonna just call that fight off?" he flexes his hand and fidgets a little, as if trying to waste away an adrenaline rush without skating around like a twit. *Frankie whirls to glare at Cross. "Yes I am." he hisses defensively. "And the next time me'n that idiot meet, it'll be on his home turf, so he can burn down his own fuckin district" He seethes and before he realizes it, he's shouting again. "AND YOU WILL /NOT/ TAKE MY INJURIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION EVER AGAIN, CROSS. I AM NOT HERE FOR OTHERS TO BAIL ME OUT. MY INJURIES ARE MY OWN." He's electrified himself again in his rage. *Remi, at least, is using his INDOOR voice. "Don't be a baby, Valentine. It was just water." And, coming prepared, Remi chucks a towel out the window at Frankie's head. It hits him as he finishes his shouty rant. He expects that towel back, by the way. *Frankie The towel burns up almost instantly. "MR. D' AUBIGNE, WE WILL HAVE /WORDS/ LATER" *Dustin quickly connects with Frankie and redirects all that energy upwards. "Dude, now /you're/ gonna destroy these buildings..." *JaeSun just wants to go home oh god XDDD FLEE SUNNY! FLEE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. sooob its ok Sunny, Dustin'll make all the bad go away LOL XDD Dustin will walk you home. bathe you. tuck you into bed. kiss you good night *Cross just kind of stares. "Hey man, cool it, I thought that jackass was gonna keep fighting. I was gonna give it back to'' him''." he tries to negotiate the fact that injuries are /what he does,/ and he certainly won’t complain if Frankie steals electricity from his apartment building. unless it cuts off Cross's access to the internet. then he might get mad LOL yes. internets is very important it’s very possible that Frankie doesn't entirely understand Cross' vibe.. :| LOL *Cross watchan porn - lights all go out. FUCK NO FRANKIE I HATE YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT SOMEHOW ARHGHGHGH * and thus a vendetta was born XDDD *Frankie I’m so sorry, it is. And I HATE IT TOOOOO- SOOOB MY POOORN NOOO jk… but not really :I LOLOL HAHA *JaeSun is getting tucking into bed by Dustin meanwhile. How did this happen :| *Dustin ssh ssh no words. only sleepytimes B) kissu *JaeSun no homo *Dustin none at all ;-) XDD how can you not get Cross's vibe, Frank? *Cross is stuck on bandaid brand, cuz bandaids stick on me :D well he gets that he takes the pain, but not that it doesn’t hurt him just as much ahh... yeah I guess the masking part's a bit new *Cross does not look injured right now. *Remi just throws his hands up when the towel burns away. Great! That was part of a SET. "Yeah? Later sounds great. 'Til then, stop waxin' Romeo at me from the ground and take your conversation elsewhere for a while." GET IT? Because he's high up in a window. Remi IS HILARIOUS. *Frankie fumes and rages and sheds burnt towel bits. "AND-" Oh. He feels as his power floats away. That's Dustin? Ergg... He felt naked. Ok. Frankie forces himself to calm down. "Please excuse my behavior, Mr. Malitowski." He says, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Mr. Cross," Frankie begins more civily. "I will not have you endanger yourself on my behalf, regardless of how your vibe functions." He's playing the relaxed part very well until Remi shouts again. His temple twitches. Remi ilubro ^ XD *Remi is beloved and hated by all! *Cross tries to keep it calm, mostly because he can't control his limbs much less his vibe when being zapped like a kid with a 120 socket and a fork. "Alright, your point is taken, but I am fine. I promise." He'll waggle his arms and legs about if he has toooo-OH SHIT. That time Frankie was injured and.. oh no wonder. He was almost out of vibe that last time he took from Frankie, and couldn't mask. That might explain things... Cross totally doesn't explain this aloud. *Dustin stays connected in case Frankie flares up again. "It looks like the other guy was goading you on, it's ok," he replies coolly. *Frankie "Ah. No excuses, Dustin. I truly am sorry." The last of his sparking dissipates. "Thank you again, Mister Malitowski. Mister Cross, I am relieved you are well. But please. Don’t do it again." He sighs, which quickly turns into a quiet groan. "Alright, gentlemen. I have an appointment I am already late for, so I'm afraid I must bid you all adieu." He bows to them. *Dustin breaks the connection. "Stay out of trouble," he jokes. *Frankie is off. He goes directly to a bar. *Dustin turns to Sunny. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be involved in such a mess," he apologizes. *JaeSun coughs. "...Well, no one died." *Dustin "Which is good. Well, a towel died," he chuckles. "Anyway...I came out to get a bite to eat, wanna join me? Oh hey Cross, come join us too!" *Cross is gonna skate home, eat like, he doesn't even know how much chicken curry, hopefully the place was still open. And then a lotta wine and THEN figuring out how injured he's gonna be once he passed out. He skates over to Jae and gives the guy a too-hearty pat on the back. "Ohgodja food sounds good." *Frankie gets drunk and burns Remi's house down later noooo jk LOL HAHAA Oh nooo Category:RP Category:Lorenzo Category:Frankie Category:Cross Category:Sunny Category:Dustin Category:Remi